Deep blue
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: AU: Piratencaptain Anthony Stark wird von seiner Crew hintergangen und mitten auf dem Ozean ausgesetzt. Seines Todes sicher, kommt ihm jemand unerwartetes zu Hilfe... [FrostIron OS]


_Ja... ich liebe Loki... in allen Formen und Farben xD und da einiger meiner Freunde kein Englisch sprechen mal etwas von mir in deutsch... viel Spaß!_

„Elende dreckige Hunde; sollen sie in den tiefsten Kreisen der Hölle für Ewigkeiten verrotten...".

Mit einem Ächzen tat Anthony Stark, Captain des Piratenschiffs 'Iron Man', einen weiteren Schlag mit den Rudern. Nun eher ehemaliger Captain, denn seine Crew hatte sich dazu entschieden eine Meuterei anzuzetteln und gerade sein langjähriger Freund und Ratgeber Obadiah Stane war der Kopf hinter des ganzen Coups gewesen. Ein bitteres Lächeln gepaart mit einem Zähneknirschen schlich sich auf seine Züge. Er hätte es wissen müssen, ahnen müssen, irgendetwas...man nannte ihn nicht umsonst ein Genie. Das hätte es ihm zumindest erspart jetzt in dieser Situation zu stecken. Allein mitten im Pazifik in einem verdammten Ruderboot ohne Trinkwasser oder Vorräte... und um ihn herum nichts als strahlendes Blau. Was für eine beschissene Farbe! Das Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass er nie wieder diese Farbe sehen konnte, ohne sie zu verfluchen. Wenn er überhaupt solange überlebte. Ein paar Tage hatte er höchstens.

Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich in die Ruder zu stemmen – hoffend das bald am Horizont eine Insel auftauchen würde. Am Abend des nächsten Tages war immer noch kein Land zu sehen und mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen ließ er sich auf den Boden des Bootes fallen. Was blieb ihm jetzt schon groß zu tun? Seine Arme schmerzten vom stundenlangen Rudern, sein Hals brannte von Abwesenheit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit...den Hunger, den er verspürte, mal ganz beiseite gelassen. Erschöpft blickte er hinauf in den dunkler werdenden Himmel und nach und nach wurden die unzähligen Sterne sichtbar. Zusammen mit dem vollen Mond tauchten sie alles Wasser um ihn herum in ein anmutiges Zwielicht.

So hatte er sich nie vorgestellt zu enden. Heldenhaft sterbend in mitten einer Schlacht vielleicht...erhobenen Hauptes im Angesicht des Galgens und sei es nur um Commodor Furys wütendem Gesicht ein letztes Mal entgegen zu trotzen...aber verdursten und verhungern irgendwo im Nirgendwo? Nicht einmal die obligatorische Pistole mit einem Schuss hatten sie ihm gelassen, diese Mistkerle. Das hier war wirklich ein neuer Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben, den er wohl in seinen Memoiren hätte festhalten sollen - für die er nie die Muse aufgebracht hatte, sie zu schreiben. Könnte er es ihnen nur irgendwie heimzahlen...jedes Mittel wäre ihm im Moment recht...

„Warum so traurig Seemann?"

Durchschnitten das unendlich monotone Geräusch der Wellen um ihn herum. Für einen Moment hatte er sie für eine Halluzination gehalten, denn diese samtig weiche Stimme konnte unmöglich wahrhaftig sein, hier mitten im Ozean. Doch sie war es und nicht nur sie, sondern auch deren Besitzer, der ruhig und mit gefalteten Armen auf dem Rand seines Bootes zu ihm hinabblickte. Die weiße Haut seines Besuchers leuchtete unter dem Vollmond wie Marmor, während seine Haare in tiefstem Schwarz dem Kontrast nicht noch mehr verstärken konnten. Unnatürlich prächtig grüne Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen, nur noch untermalt von feinen anmutigen Gesichtszügen und vollen rosigen Lippen. Mit einem unsäglich lauten Schlucken versuchte er sich der Situation gewahr zu werden.

/Eine Meerjungfrau... Tony du bist geliefert.../

Jeder Seemann wusste um die überirdische Schönheit der Meereslebewesen, halb Mensch und halb Fisch. Von ihrer in einen Bann ziehenden Stimme, ihren cleveren Worten und der Schwäche für Musik... aber ebenso ihrer Vorliebe für frisches Menschenfleisch. Unzählig viele eifrige Männer sollen ihnen schon zum Opfer gefallen sein, da sie zumeist in Scharen auftraten und mit übermenschlicher Stärke ihre Beute erst ertränkten um diese dann verschlingen.

Unwillig seinem Schöpfer noch unnötig früher gegenüber zu treten, versuchte er soviel Abstand zwischen sich und die Kreatur zu bringen wie möglich – was nicht viel war in Anbetracht des kleinen Ruderbootes, in welchem er sich befand. „Verschwinde!", rief er dem kokett lächelnden Jüngling zu, „Ich schmecke gar garstig. Du musst dir an mir gar nicht den Magen verderben!" Verwirrung war auf den feinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen, bevor der Meermann – nannte man sie so? Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es auch männliche Exemplare gab – in Gelächter ausbrach. Wie konnte er! An dieser Situation war definitiv nichts amüsantes...zumindest wenn man nicht die Bedrohung war.

„Ihr Menschen seid immer so albern! Wir verschlingen nicht gedankenlos alles und jeden..." klangen die Worte wie Musik in der Luft, während der Körper von einer Seite des Bootes verschwand und nur das leise Geräusch des Wassers dessen Bewegungen verriet. Hastig richtete er sich weiter auf um nicht doch im Hinterhalt in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden, als sich bereits ein Paar kühler Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen und er nur noch einen Atemzug entfernt war. Von grünen Augen und weichen Lippen. Der Atem stockte ihm in der Brust. Wieder konnte er den Augenkontakt nicht brechen, während die unheilvolle Schönheit des Anderen ihn in seinen Bann zog.

„_Ich bin gewillt dir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten: Ich sorge dafür, dass du sicher und unbeschadet das Festland erreichst und im Gegenzug dafür, werde ich dich danach auf deiner Reise begleiten... und du garantierst meine Sicherheit. Wenn nicht..."_, spitze Reißzähne schoben sich unter den sinnlichen Lippen hervor und auch die so unmöglich grünen Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Glanz an, _„zerreiße ich dich hier auf der Stelle. Was ist deine Wahl?"_.

Trotz der Anspannung konnte er ein ironisches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Er wollte weder jetzt noch in ein paar Tagen elendig krepieren. Nicht bevor Stane und diese miesen Verräter ihre gerechte Strafe (also seinen Zorn, wie auch immer der aussehen sollte, er wusste nur er würde kommen und unheimlich grässlich sein!) erhalten hatten. „Von mir aus Prinzessin, doch das könnte nicht so lustig werden, wie du dir das vorstellst." war seine Antwort, gepaart mit einem frechen Lächeln, welches dem Anderswesen ein genervtes Augenrollen entlockte.

_„So sei es...ein Handel besiegelt mit einem Kuss..."._

Für einen Moment glaubte er die Zeit würde stillstehen als kühle, weiche Lippen ein heißes Feuer tief in seinem Körper entfachten. Plötzlich schien die Idee sich einfach in die Tiefe zu lassen doch nicht mehr so unleidlich. Doch bevor er diesen Gedankengang weiterverfolgen konnte, war ihre Verbindung bereits gebrochen und ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen des Anderen war alles was ihm blieb.

„_Nun ruh' dich aus und lass mich machen. Doch in der Zeit, sing für mich mein Seemann,_" säuselte das Meeresgeschöpf und ebenso kühle Finger liebkosten ein letztes Mal sein Gesicht hinab zum Kinn ehe er sich zurückzog und im Wasser verschwand. Bleierne Schwere legte sich auf seine Glieder als hätte man ihm alle Energie entzogen und er ließ sich langsam gegen den Boden des Bootes sinken. Den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, begann sein Bewusstsein zu verschwimmen, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich unablässig.

_Mein Herz durchbohrt von Amor, ich verschmäh' das Glitzergold, und rein gar nichts kann mich trösten, bloß mein tapfrer Seemann hold. __Kommt all ihr hübschen Mädchen, ganz gleich wer ihr auch seid, die ihr liebt 'nen tapfren Seemann, der auf dem Meere weilt..._

Als er tatsächlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, brach ein erleichtertes Lachen aus ihm heraus. Er lebte! Trotz des Aussetzens mitten im Ozean und das er einer Nixe (oder war es einem Nix?) begegnet war, war er immer noch in einem Stück - erschöpft, durstig aber am Leben. In diesem Moment konnte ihm nichts die Laune verderben!

Sein neuer Begleiter warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick hinüber als er seine Gestalt etwas vom Wasser entfernt in den warmen Sand bettete fast als wäre er nun komplett übergeschnappt. Die dunkelblauen Schuppen seiner Flosse glänzten in der Sonne während es sich der Schwarzhaarige bequem machte. "Wie wäre es wenn du statt mich anzustarren dich lieber darum kümmerst etwas zu Essen und zu trinken zu beschaffen. Müde dürftest du nicht sein, immerhin habe ich die ganze Arbeit erledigt!".

/Arroganter Bastard.../ grummelte der Brünette vor sich hin und machte sich doch auf den Weg der gestellten Aufgabe nachzukommen.

Die Suche erwies sich als erfolgreich - auch wenn er kein (essbares) Tier angetroffen hatte, gab es etliche Bäume beladen mit Früchten, die er stibitzen konnte. Um das Wasser musste er sich erstmal weniger Sorgen machen, weiter im Inneren der Insel floss ein klarer Bach, an welchem er seinen Durst bereits gelöscht hatte. Auch bei seiner Rückkehr hatte sich der Andere nicht vom Fleck bewegt, jedoch war der vorher dunkle feuchte Sand um ihn herum mittlerweile in ein helles Weiß getrocknet, der dessen Haut wie das Mondlicht letzte Nacht einen unnatürlichen Glanz verlieh.

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln überwandte er die Distanz und ließ sich sporadisch neben ihm auf den Hintern fallen. "Na Prinzessin hast du mich vermisst? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was deinem Geschmack entspricht aber ich habe sicher etwas dabei, dass auch dir..." der freche Spruch, den gerade noch verlauten lassen wollte, blieb ihm kurzerhand im Hals stecken als sein Blick abwärts wanderte. Der blaugeschuppte Schwanz des Anderen war verschwunden! Weg als wäre er nie überhaupt dagewesen. An seiner Stelle befanden sich ein Paar (unverschämt langer) schlanker Beine, ebenso hell wie der Rest der sichtbaren Haut.

Ein neckischer Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen über sein offensichtliches Staunen. "Du scheinst wirklich überrascht...mal wieder wird klar, wie wenig ihr über meinesgleichen wisst..." er richtete sein Haar bevor er ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelte, "nun hilf mir hoch! Du kannst auch im Laufen essen, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit in der Sonne zu sitzen. Immerhin wolltest du dich doch an Jemandem rächen, nicht wahr?".

Natürlich wollte es Obadiah heimzahlen. Niemand zog Tony Stark über den Tisch! Und so rappelte er sich auf und ergriff die Hände, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurden, welche kühl und weich in seinen lagen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sein Gegenüber auf die Beine, der ihn sogar noch um einen halben Kopf überragte und nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnung sicher stand. Interessiert bemerkte er, dass der Andere in dieser "Form" normaler wirkte; immer noch unbestreitbar attraktiv und faszinierender als die restlichen Menschen, doch die sirenenhafte Anziehung war verschwunden. Trotzdem konnte Tony nicht verhindern in den grünen Augen zu versinken als sie so nah beieinander standen und seine Hände schlossen sich etwas fester um die grazilen Finger. "Darf ich dann auch deinen Namen erfahren? Ich kann dich ja schlecht Seehexe oder Fischchen nennen, wenn du mich unbedingt begleiten willst...und ich muss dich warnen: die ganze Sache wird ziemlich gefährlich! Sicher das du dir das zumuten willst?".

Der Blick, der seinen traf, sprach Bände: hungrig nach Veränderung, nach Abenteuern. "Meinen richtigen Namen könnt ihr mit euren simplen Lauten nicht aussprechen. Doch wenn man ihn auf eure Sprache überträgt...heiße ich Loki," Loki lächelte mit einer Aura vollkommener Überlegenheit während ein schelmischer Glanz in seine Augen trat, "und wann fangen wir an?".

- Ende -


End file.
